Blast From The Future
by bttf4444
Summary: As Doc and Marty take a trip twenty years into the future, they meet a troubled little girl. Finished! Newlyweds Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_March 14, 1987  
12:00 PM PST_

"Jules is just growing to be a fine strong boy," commented Marty McFly, as he flashed a lopsided smile at his girlfriend. "He's seven months old, already. It's sometimes quite hard to believe that Doc actually has a real family. I wonder what Jules will be like."

"He might come to be just like you," cooed Jennifer Parker, as she put her arm around Marty. "Of course, he could be more like his father. If that's the case, it will be quite a lot like having a little Doc. So, do you think Doc and Clara might have more children?"

Marty just smiled, as he shook a rattle in front of Jules' playpen. Jules was the son of Dr. Emmett Brown - who Marty and Jennifer usually called "Doc" - and his wife, Clara. Marty had simply been close to Doc for almost twelve years, now - since the day that Doc had rescued Marty from Cliff Tannen and his gang. Marty had been so grateful.

Of course, Doc had first met him in 1955 - which was almost thirteen years before the day Marty was born. Thanks to the time machine that Doc invented, it was sometimes rather confusing to discuss the order of which various events have actually occurred.

In another sense, one could also insist that Doc and Marty first met in September of 1885 - but, of course, that statement would feel entirely false to both of them. This was, however, the month that one could truly say that Doc first met Clara Clayton.

To this date, September of 1885 was the earliest time that Marty had ever travelled back to. It was also the time that Clara would really take her first time travel trip, as she accompaned Doc and Marty on the trip back to 1985. While Clara was so scared of life in the future, she decided it was entirely worth it - as she loved Doc so much.

Marty just smiled, as he remembered the day that Doc and Clara married - which was on November 30 of 1985. While there sure were times when he missed having Doc to himself, he had to be eal happy for his friend. He had also grown to really like Clara.

"You really are deep in thought, aren't you?" Jennifer ribbed, gently. "I know that, if they have another boy - they plan to name him Verne. I think it would really be nice, though - if they had a girl. I don't know why, but it sure would make me feel happy."

"Well, you never know," commented Marty. "Do you remember last November, when we had Doc and myself from another reality visit us? I do remember them mentioning how, in the world they came from, Jules was eight years old - and Verne was six. I'm sure that I remember them mentioning a new daughter, even younger then Jules."

"I suppose you mean _our_ Jules?" teased Jennifer. "Yeah, I don't remember what they named her - but I think they said that she was just born on November 12, which is so awesome! I think they also mentioned her being born at the exact same time..."

"... as lightning had struck the clock tower," Marty finished, smiling. "I don't remember what her name was, either - but I'm quite certain she would grow up to be one special individual. I mean, it's almost like Doc was specially chosen to raise this precious girl."

"Possibly so," Jennifer replied, laughing. "Of course, it could also just happen to be a very amazing coincidence. We really shouldn't act like our Jules is any less special. In fact, he's quite a blessed individual. Even though, I must admit that I've actually had some misgivings about his birth. With Doc and Clara being from two different time..."

"I've had quite the same concerns," Marty replied, nodding, "but it's not like a person's basic biology just changes within that short amount of time. Now, if Doc had met Clara from a different reality... Well, there I could actually see a few rather potential risks."

"Yeah, that would be a little more questionable," agreed Jennifer. "I've actually done quite some thinking about alternate realities, ever since we've received the visit from our counterparts. Just what do you think would be able to create other universes?"

"I suppose, alternate choices that we make in our lives," suggested Marty. "I do take some issue with the theory, though. What if they are ethical or moral choices? We've often run into very hard choices, and all that - but there are certain things that I just would never do. Of course, there is also the whole concept of fictional universes..."

"Your other self did mention about the Family Ties Universe," pointed out Jennifer. "It sure is a good family sitcom, and I actually do like Alex. I might not agree with a lot of his views, but he's a pretty decent guy. He's just a bit of a... He's an overachiever."

"I can't imagine being Alex P Keaton," Marty commented, laughing. "We're so different from each other. I think he's very obsessed with money. Granted, I do dream of being a rich rock star - but I could never get into doing all that office work. It's not for me."

"Marty McFly, the executive?" Jennifer asked, laughing. "Naa, that sure sounds more like your brother. I imagine that he'd get along well with Alex." As Jennifer looked up, she added, "It looks like Doc's back. A lot really has changed within the past year and a half. I remember thinking that it was cramped in the garage, but now it's really..."

"So, how's Jules doing?" asked Doc, as he walked in the room. "After Clara gets back, would either of you want to go on an a time trip with me? I need to take a trip twenty years in the future, and I think it would really be nice to have some company along."

"I sure don't feel like taking a trip," replied Jennifer. "Hey, Marty, if you'd really like to go along... Well, I know how you and Doc have been real close... I presume you plan to return in just a few minutes. I really want to take a little nap, before we go out."

"Yeah, Doc, I really would love to go along," replied Marty. He turned to give Jennifer a hug, as he added, "You sure take nice care of yourself, Jenn. We could head out to Francesca's Italian Diner, tonight." Turning to Doc, he asked, "We're really heading to the future? I wonder what the year 2007 will look like, and if hoverboards will yet..."

"I have to pick up a few items," Doc explained. "You can head over to Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe, which is what Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre will be. It may take a little while. Please stay in the Courthouse Square, and don't go looking up..."

"... future information about myself, right?" asked Marty. "I really do remember some of my future self's destiny - back when my future self, and then my future son, really were inhabiting mt body. I don't remember the whole specifics of... Let's get going."

As Marty watched Jennifer head off, he had mixed feelings. He knew Jennifer wasn't as much into time travelling, as he was. He figured it that might've really been nice to have his girlfriend with him. On the other hand, though, it could be real nice to spend time alone with his older friend. After all, he could spend time with Jennifer tonight.

oooooooooo

As Marty followed Doc to the garage, he really felt nervous. As he had never been to 2007, he wondered what the technology might be like. He knew that his son would be ten years younger than him - so, as a result, he couldn't pass himself off as his son.

"I would simply prefer it, Marty," Doc commented, "if you didn't spend any time on the internet. I sure understand how fascinated you are by future technology, but it might be tempting to look up stuff on your future self. That would be a major risk to take."

"I suppose you're right, Doc," Marty replied, sighing. "It's just that... Well, I sure think it sounds fascinating. It just sounds like computers will be considerably more advanced in twenty years, and you would have all sorts of information at your fingertips. It sure seems awesome. I did have a little experience with computers, and I really do like..."

"Well, I won't tell you that you can't," Doc replied, softly. "If you do, you sure have to promise me that you won't look up anything about your future. I'm very sorry to be so hardinosed about this, but please understand that this is a risk I don't want to take."

"Okay, I promise," replied Marty, relieved. "After all, I've learned my lesson - when we had the whole debacle with the almanac. I suppose some good quite came out of it, as it has led up to you meeting Clara. Still, it sure doesn't mean that my action was right."

"You're sure growing up, Marty," Doc replied, admiringly. "It's very easy for me to still think of you as a kid. Anyway, the DeLorean's temporarily out of commission - so we'll have to take the station wagon. I'm not quite too sure of when I plan to inform Jules, or other kids we might have, about the time machine. Still, the station wagon is..."

"The station wagon certainly is much more roomy," commented Marty. "You know, I'm not quite sure how much longer the DeLorean would last. After all, it's been in the Del Gato mine for over seventy years - so that baby is certainly getting to be ancient."

"Let's climb into the station wagon." urged Doc. "I think 1:00 PM would be a good time to arrive on March 14 of 2007." As he set the time circuits, he added, "This would just make things easier. Well, I guess we really should head over to Hill Valley Park, first."

Marty smiled at Doc, as the latter drove off to Hill Valley Park. It wasn'r far away from Lyons Estates, where both the Browns and the McFlys made their home. Marty felt so nervous - as he simply thought of whether he would run into his future self, his future children, or any of Doc's future children. It certainly would be a very interesting trip.

"Here we are," Doc commented, as he drove into Hill Valley Park. He began to hover the station wagon, as he added, "Marty, brace yourself for temporal displacement." At that, Doc accelerated the station wagon to 88 miles per hour - until it left 1987.


	2. Chapter 2

_March 14, 2007  
1:00 PM PST_

"We'll drive over to the Courthouse Square," commented Doc, after the station wagon broke the time barrier, "and you can grab a bite to eat at the cafe. We really are in an era that has flying cars, so nobody will suspect anything about our station wagon."

"Well, as long as nobody looks inside," Marty replied, real nervously, "I'm sure we'll be quite fine. We'll sure have to be careful or not discuss time travel stuff in public - and, seeing as we didn't use the DeLorean this time, Biff is less likely to suspect anything."

"It would quite be best for us to not be seen together," explained Doc. "I'm going to head over to the OfficeMAX, and you can just head over to Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe. In about two hours, you and I meet in front of the cafe. Remember not to look up your future. I really hope I can trust you to remember that, Marty!"

"You sure can count on me, Doc," Marty assured Doc, smiling. As he look around, he added, "Y'know, this does look much like 2015. I'm quite sure that a few things are a little less advanced, compared to 2015. Still, by 1980s standards, they sure are..."

"Why do you think I wanted to come here?" Doc asked, laughing. "Well, I had to pick up some stuff that I could use for a science experiment. I could even add just a little something to the time machines. I think they could actually use some fine-tuning."

"You could maybe find a way," suggested Marty, "to really make the DeLorean run a little more smoothly. I mean, they're real stylish to have around - but they really are high-maintenance. They can be such a headache to work with. Also, you can maybe add a little device to the machine - much like the one that your counterpart had..."

"Well, DeLoreans are certainly not very user-friendly," Doc replied, smiling. "I guess it is quite a good thing I'm a scientist. As for the other thing, my counterpart mentioned that he got the parts from the year 2030 - so I don't they'd be advanced enough..."

"Whoa, 2030?" Marty gasped, stunned. As he looked around, he added, "I see there are several kids riding around on hoverboards. I think it's nice that you let me use my hoverboard at night - but it would be even nicer, if I could use them all the time."

"Well, we do have to be very cautious," explained Doc. "I mean, if we let anyone get their hands on the hoverboard - it could be risky to the space-time continuum." As he pulled over to the side, he added, "I'll just leave the station wagon over here, beside the cafe. OfficeMAX isn't so far from here. By the way, here's some money for you."

Marty smiled at Doc, as he grabbed the money and stepped out of the station wagon. In many ways, the town didn't look too different from 2015. The major difference was with the cafe. He then began to wish that the building had been a cafe in the 1980s.

Marty waved at Doc, just as the latter made his way down the street. Marty thought about what the cafe would look like. He sure had almost expected there to be a Cafe '70s in the corner. He suddenly wondered if there was a jukebox inside the cafe.

He glanced at the money that Doc gave him, as he wondered just what the inflation ate in this year. He hoped he would have enough, as he didn't quite want to use his thumb. That would definitely raise suspicion, and he didn't wish to take any chances with that. He realized that, in this time period, he couldn't exactly pass for his son.

As Marty stepped into the cafe, he simply was stunned by what he saw. On one side, there were a bunch of computer terminals. He was suddenly curious to see what they did. He decided that he might as well grab a bite to eat, first - as he sat on a stool.

"Hello, young man," called out a man, who appeared to be in his thirties. "Would you like some powdered sugar doughnut holes?" As Marty nodded, he added, "You really look familiar to me. Have I, by any chance, happened to have seen you around?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Marty. "I'm not from around Hill Valley. I only came into town for a little visit. My name's, uh, Alex." As he swallowed hard, he added, "I sure love the courthouse. I think it would be even nicer, though - if that clock actually still worked. I guess it's, uh, sort of a legacy - and you really don't want to replace it."

"Actually, to be honest," replied the man, "I don't really see what the big deal is. I am not one without any respect for the town - but it's just that... Well, the clock did stop long before I was born. I guess this cafe is actually a little more meaningful to me."

"Hey, you must be Lou Carruthers III!" blurted out Marty, as he realized who the old man was. As the man nodded, Marty continued, "I mean, uh, I did come here to visit an old friend - and, well, he actually told me all about the cafe and the clock tower."

"Chester Carruthers," Lou III said, quietly. "He's an ancestor of mine, and he was the one to build this cafe - back when this this town was still very wild. The Wild West. My father is pressuring me to have kids - but, in all honesty, it's sure not my bag, In fact, I'm childfree. It doesn't mean that I dislike children. It's just too much responsibility."

"Well, that is entirely your choice," Marty replied, smiling. "I mean, nobody should be judging you for your decision. At any rate, I can really go for a coffee. I want it with cream, as well as Sweet and Low. The powdered doughnut holes sound delicious!"

"We don't have Sweet and Low," replied Lou III. "We do have Equal, though. It's sure not good to have saccharine. That stuff can really cause cancer. Is Equal fine?" Marty nodded. As Lou handed the doughnuts and coffee to Marty, he added, "Enjoy, Alex."

As Marty began to eat his doughnut holes, he suddenly noticed a very familiar-looking boy walking inside, and she was accompanied by a pretty blonde girl. It took him quite a few seconds for it to sink in that the young boy was his future son. After all, he just bore a real strong resemblance to the way Marty himself looked, when he was seven.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked, as stepped onto the stool. "You look so familiar to me. Is it very possible that we're related, by any chance?" Marty flashed his future son a lopsided smile. "My daddy smiles like that, too! I'm Marty McFly. Junior, that is."

"My name is, uh, Alex PJ Fox," Marty replied, somewhat nervously. "I actually happen to be related to Michael J Fox. He's my, uh, uncle. It's quite a great pleasure, meeting you fine kids. Who's the, uh, the girl you're with? I must say, she looks very pretty."

"Thank you," replied the little girl, as she smiled. "Your uncle is a great actor. Anyway, my name is Victoria Haven - but my father is actually making me change my name. You see, ever since Mommy died a couple months ago... I have to live with my father, and I don't like him very much. He always yells at me, and always says that he hates me."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that," murmured Marty, as he heart suddenly went out to the young girl. "It also is very wrong for him to make you change your name. I mean, it's something that's special to you? Could you maybe talk to your councillor about it?"

"I asked Daddy if Tori could move in with us," explained Marty Jr, "and he simply said that you have to have a special licence for foster care. I hate how her father is very mean to her. Mommy is a psychologist, and she really would love to help Tori out."

"You know, Marty and Tori," Lou III chimed in, "I think Alex is absolutely right. It might be a real good idea to talk to your school councillor. I mean, you shouldn't have to live with someone who really doesn't appreciate you. You're a human being, too - and you should have a right to grow up in a safe and loving environment. I'll pray for you."

"Thank you," replied Tori. To Marty, she added, "As much as I just hate living with my father, I'm very afraid of leaving Marty. I mean, he's been such a good friend to me - and he's always been real nice to me. We eat lunch together, and we play together."

Tears came to Marty's eyes, as he felt sorry for the little girl. He hoped that his older self would be able to do something for her. It just felt nice to see that his son was so friendly and compassionate. It certainly made him feel confident about his future.

"I sure would miss Tori, too," replied Marty Jr, as he gently placed his arm around his friend. "Anyway, we would just love to have two things of doughnut holes - and two coffees. We really would also like cream and sugar in them, please." As he placed his arm around Tori, he added, "I would almost suggest running away, Tori - but, uh..."

"No!" Marty protested, before he could stop himself. He felt like it was really his duty to look after his future son, as well his as future son's best friend. "You should never _ever_ suggest running away as an option. It's best to consult your councillor."

"I'm sorry about that, uh, Alex," Marty Jr replied, blushing. "When we're done eating, we should maybe head over to Hill Valley Park. She really likes going on the swing set, and I think it would be fun. I must say, it certainly is very nice getting to meet you."

"I'm glad I met you, Alex," Tori added, smiling. "I'm quite a big fan of Michael J Fox, as well as Marty McFly. I haven't been able to meet Michael, but my friend just has a real nice father. I really wish that my own father was as nice as him." As tears began to fill her eyes, she added, "I really miss Mommy. The thing is, she was such a nice person."

Marty couldn't quite imagine what losing his mother would be like. Granted, he already had experienced the major pain of losing both Doc and his father - but, with thanks to time travel, both deaths have been averted. For now, he wished he could help Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

_March 14, 2007  
1:45 PM PST_

"Mommy used to have a car," Tori commented, as she pointed to the station wagon, "that looked just like this." She looked as if she was about to cry, as she added, "It's sure sad, knowing that she's gone. I just remember how she used to tell me bedtime stories. Also, everytime I had an owie, she'd kiss it - and she'd make it all better."

"It, uh, sounds like she was a real wonderful mother," Marty replied, as his heart went out to the girl. Turning to his future son, he added, "I think, uh... Well, it quite sounds to me that have... Well, it sounds like your parents really would like to help out Tori."

"Yeah, they do," replied Marty Jr. "My mommy called up social services, and she told me that they might be able to give Tori a new mommy and daddy. It would simply be awesome. I would miss her, though - if she had to leave Hill Valley. She's a nice girl."

"Well, if she does leave," mused Marty, "you could maybe write to each other. I know just what it's like to have someone you care about move away. Still, it wouldn't be like she died. Do you know what pen pals are?" Marty Jr and Tori nodded. "It'd really be a lot like that. You could just write a letter, and she would be able get it in a few days."

"Right," replied Tori, "or we could just email each other, if my new parents happen to have an internet. I can maybe even get a MySpace page, and Marty and I can really keep in touch that way. It would be a lot like... like we were still in the same town!"

"Actually, Tori," explained Marty Jr, "Mommy says that you have to be fourteen, to have a MySpace page. Also, Tori, you cannot have an internet. You can, however, have an internet _connection_. They might let you have an instant messenger."

Marty suddenly felt like he was dumb, as he simply couldn't understand what the kids were talking about. He rather had some experience with computers, and he heard of something called Usenet - which, from what he understood, was a program that sure allowed people to communicate through computers. He thought that sounded nice.

"I would simply love that," Tori replied, dreamily. Turning to Marty, she asked, "What about you, Alex? Do you have an internet connection?" Marty shook his head. "I just think you're a nice man. My father has an internet connection, but I cannot use it."

"I'd ask you to spend the night," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "We sure don't want to get into big trouble, though." As he glanced at his watch, he gasped, "Oh, no! I promised Mommy that I would be home at 2:30. Well, I can go see you tomorrow. Bye, Alex!"

"Can I stay with you, Alex?" Tori asked, quite pleadingly. Marty noticed that the little girl had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go home to my father, and you seem very nice. I mean, I simply don't know you well - but I'm sure you have a nice home. Can I spend the night with you, at least? I mean, I will certainly be so grateful for this."

"I wish I could," Marty choked out, "but I really can't." As tears came to Marty's eyes, he added, "Tori, it was very nice meeting you - and I simply wish I could help you." As he hugged Tori, he added, "I hope and pray that things work out for you, though."

As Tori forced a smile, Marty smiled back. However, as he thought of Tori's father, his heart went out for her. He felt so bad for turning down her very earnest request, but there was nothing that he could do. He had to return to 1987 with Doc, very soon.

oooooooooo

Tori watched, as her friend headed off to his home at Lyon's Estates. Her father lived in Hilldale, which happened to be on the other side of town. She really did not feel like heading home. In fact, she wondered if running away could be the better option. She then remembered Alex's lecture, and knew that he was concerned about her safety.

As she watched Alex step into the OfficeMAX, she really had half a mind to follow him inside. However, she hated to seem like such a pest. She sometimes couldn't help but wonder if her father really was right, and that she really was a "worthless little brat".

Her thoughts then turned to school. Even when she still lived with her mother, she really enjoyed going to school. However, now that she had to live with her father, school was a haven to her - just like what her last name meant: a place of safety.

There were even times where she quite felt like she wanted to kill herself. However, having been raised by a Christian mother, she learned that suicide was a sin against God. She quite feared that she wouldn't be able to go to heaven, where her mother most likely was. She wondered if hell would be worse than living with her father.

She remembered what she learned in Sunday School, about angels. She wanted very desperately for her mother to come to earth, and maybe help her to escape from her father - whether it meant bringing her to heaven, or... She really missed her mother!

As Tori, once again, caught site of the station wagon - tears filled her eyes. She had no desire to go home, and face her unloving father. She just wished that, somehow, she could bring her mother back. Sadly, it simply seemed to be out of the question.

Suddenly, she had an idea. With her fingers, she began to pry at the back window - until it snapped open. She then crawled into the car, as she shut the window behind her. She decided that she would just stay here, as she figured that whoever owned the station wagon would be much nicer than her father. She despised her father.

As she lay in the back, she realized how tired she felt. Her eyes grew very heavy, as she thought of how she really didn't feel like walking all the three miles to her father's house. She starting thinking of how almost anyone would be better than her father.

She quite began to think about the lessons that she was taught in school, regarding the danger of talking to strangers. However, she simply figured that her father was also very dangerous - and she was sure that most strangers were nicer than him.

She thought about how much she despised her father, and how she sure wished that she could live with Marty Jr's family. She really wished that she had a father who was as nice as Marty McFly Sr. She thought about her last name, and how much she sure hated to part with it. Before she knew it, she began to drift off into a deep slumber.

oooooooooo

As Marty stepped into the OfficeMAX, he couldn't get Tori out of his mind. He rather knew how it felt to be verbally abused by your parents. He remembered how, in the original timeline, his mother had often hurled some abusive words at him. Of course, she managed to pick up a pretty bad drinking problem - being unhappy with her life.

"Marty," called out Doc, as he waved Marty over. "Well, I managed to find everything that I needed. I don't know about you, Marty - but I'm quite ready to go home. I sure would like to spend time with my wife and the baby tonight. What are your plans?"

"Well, I was just going to spend some time with Jenn," explained Marty. "I figured that it would be a real nice day to take a walk at Hill Valley Park. I mean, it's almost officially spring. Jules is such an adorable little baby, but he can sometimes be a real handful."

"Yeah, really," Doc replied, laughing. "I mean, can you imagine if Clara and I were in the Old West? Well, actually, I guess you _can_ - since the counterpart I met last year _was_ in the Old West for several years. It's seems real strange, thinking of how my life could've been real different - had some of the circumstances changed."

"I know what you mean," Marty replied, as he and Doc left the building. "I mean, it's real scary - thinking of what could've happened, if I did race Needles. You've taught me so much, Doc. The thing is, I sure will never regret being close friends with you."

"It's real nice having you for a friend, too," Doc replied, warmly. "I just remember that week in 1955. You were upset, because you wanted to warn me about the terrorists - and I wouldn't let you?" Marty nodded. "So, anyway, what did you do at the cafe?"

"Well, Doc," Marty commented, nervously, "I ran into my son. I didn't mean to, but he had this girl with him. Her name is Victoria Haven. She seems very nice, but she simply doesn't... I just feel quite bad for her. I mean, she told me about how her father yells at her all the time. It sounds to me like he might be even worse than Grandpa Sam."

"Well, we don't belong in this time," Doc reminded Marty, gently. "Marty, it's very nice that you care about her. Still, it simply wouldn't be right for us to interfere. Your older self could maybe assist her, though - seeing as she's friends with your son."

"I guess you're right," Marty replied, swallowing. "It's just that... Well, her mother is dead - and I simply wanted to suggest that we might, uh... Well, maybe we can find some way to bring her back to life. I mean, her mother was just very loving to her."

"I'm afraid that it can't quite be done," Doc replied, as he and Marty stepped into the station wagon. "Granted, it might be _our_ future - but we just cannot be mucking around with the space-time continuum like this. Believe me, I simply would like to help the girl out - but this isn't my place to do so. Of course, my older self may be able..."

"I guess you're right, Doc," Marty replied, sighing. "So, then, I guess we might as well just head to 1987 - and I'll just trust that my older self can help her out. Anyway, this is hard for me. Remember when I wrote the song Harmony? Child abuse bothers me."

"I understand, Marty," Doc replied, as he began to hover the station wagon. "Please believe me, when I say that that my heart does quite go out to her. Anyway, Marty, we're just about to take off. Be sure to brace yourself for temporal displacement."


	4. Chapter 4

_March 14, 1987  
1:00 PM PST_

As the station wagon broke the space-time barrier, Marty couldn't quite help but feel as though Doc should've been... well, more concerned. While he understand that his scientist friend had a responsibility to avoid creating a time paradox, he couldn't help but feel that Doc should've been a little more concerned about helping other people.

"Hey, Doc," Marty replied, slowly. "I understand that you're a scientist, and that you feel the need to... to be very cautious. Still, don't you think we should... Well, I sure think we should care about making other people's lives better. Don't you think so?"

"Well, Marty," Doc said, as he was landing the station wagon, "you really should know by know... I'm truly not a heartless person, and I truly want to help out the girl. I just feel that... It simply is not our place to meddle in the lives of other people, though."

"Doc, please listen to me," Marty protested, as tears filled his eyes. "I really feel that Tori was placed in our path, for a reason. I don't think it's very right to say that none of this is our concern, and do nothing about it. Can you imagine just what it would be like for you - if you were to lose a loving parent? Then your other parent doesn't..."

Marty couldn't take it, anymore - as he broke down into sobs. He just couldn't get the image of the small blonde out of his mind. He desperately felt as if he quite needed to do something. He could almost hear Tori crying out to him... really pleading for help.

"It's great that you care, Marty," Doc replied, softly. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's nice that you want to help her. Even though I sure was never the most popular kid in school, I actually was fortunate enough to have two loving and supportive parents."

"So you _will_ help her," pleaded Marty, through his sobs. "Her life was worse than mine ever was... even in the original timeline. My mother really did love me _some_ of the time, at least... when she wasn't drunk out of her mind. I just want to help her out. I know how it feels to have... She shouldn't have to be stuck with that asshole!"

"I'll tell you what, Marty," offered Doc. "Just try to calm down a little, okay? It's very obvious to me that this simply means a lot to you. I sure don't wish to disregard your feelings. If you really want to help her out, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"I simply do want to help her out," insisted Marty, as he wiped his eyes. "I don't think I would be able to sleep easily, though. Granted, her case isn't as bad as that of Natalie Schmidt - the girl who inspired me to write Harmony. Still, her life can't be much fun."

"Well, we're home," Doc remarked, as he pulled into the driveway. "I simply don't like hearing about child abuse, either. No, it most certainly is not a parent's right to treat their children anyway they please. Children sure have feelings, too - and, of course, they have as much right to be treated with human decency. Maybe we could help."

"That would be good," Marty replied, as he stepped out of the car. "I guess the fact that... Well, it looks like Tori has so much to live for. I really wish that we could bring her mother back. I did save your life, a couple of time... and you saved Clara's life."

"I understand what you're saying," Doc replied, gently. "I know that it's still _our_ future, and... I really can't promise that we'll bring her mother back. I will, however, figure out a way that we could help her. I..." Suddenly, Doc called out, "Jennifer!"

"What happened?" Jennifer asked, with concern. "It looks like Marty's been crying. I was just about to head home. You guys sure weren't gone for real long, at all. It's a time machine, of course - but..." As she took a closer look at Marty, she added, "I'm so concerned about you, Marty. What happened to you? Did something go wrong?"

"It's a girl!" blurted out Doc. As Jennifer looked mystified, he added, "Wait! That didn't quite sound right. It's a much smaller girl. In fact, she was a very close friend to Marty Jr. Marty's concerned about her, uh, living situation. She has a real abusive father."

"Oh, I see," replied Jennifer, as she slipped her arm around Marty. "I do see why that would rather trouble Marty. In my classes, I do hear about the ways that children can be abused. As a child psychologist, I probably will be dealing... Do I work with her?"

"Why don't I just leave you two alone?" suggested Doc. "Marty wants me to bring her mother back to life, and I'm rather not sure if I could. There could, however, be other options. I've been a third-grade teacher for many years, and I've always felt quite as if... Well, in a few ways, I do relate better to childen - so I understand the concern."

"See you later, Doc," Jennifer called out, warmly. To Marty, she added, "I just think we should head out to Francesca's Italian Diner. I understand that you maybe don't feel much like eating. Still, maybe you and I could simply work out a good solution."

"I still don't see why we can't bring her mother back," Marty replied, sighing. "I guess we could work out another solution. It's just that... Jenn, she's only a little girl! I just feel bad for her. I do quite know how it feels, to lose someone that you care about."

"I really don't know what to tell you," Jennifer replied, softly. "You sure do have to be open to other options, though. Our future selves might be able to adopt..." She burst out laughing, as she added, "Oh, I really can't believe it! I'm actually talking about our future selves, as if... as if they were separate people from us. Of course, I mean..."

Marty couldn't help but crack a smile. He really had to hand it to his girlfriend. She had a way to help lighten up the mood. He wanted to think that adoption could actually be an option. Still, he simply wished that he could reunite Tori with her biological mother.

oooooooooo

As Tori awoke, she noticed that she was inside a car - and then remembered that she had stepped into a station wagon. As she just looked up, she noticed that the station wagon was inside a garage, and that the door was open. She felt rather worried that the owners might be even worse than her father. She decided to look for her friend.

As she stepped outside, she saw a real strange sight. There were a lot of cars on the ground, but she couldn't see any cars flying in the sky. Even though she realized that flying cars were quite new, it seemed like every neighbourhood would have skyways.

Did she, somehow, end up in an ancient neighbourhood? In fact, was she even still in Hill Valley. She began to walk down the street, quite hoping that she might be able to figure out where she was. Suddenly, she just found herself feeling incredibly scared.

"Hey, little girl!" called out a masculine voice. As Tori looked up, she noticed that there was a taxi pulled up next to her. "You sure look to be a little lost. Would you like me to give you a lift." As Tori felt uncertain, he urged, "Go ahead. Step inside. I simply could take take you to wherever you're going to. So, where is it that you would like to go?"

"How about Hill Valley Park?" Tori asked, as she nervously stepped up to the taxi. "I, uh, was supposed to meet someone there - but I, uh, sure lost my way." As the taxi driver nodded, she added, "Thank you so much. I, uh, don't know how I got here."

"You really shouldn't be wandering around town, by yourself," chided the taxi driver, gently. "I mean, it could be quite dangerous. Fortunately, Hill Valley Park isn't too far away from here. I was about to head that way, anyway. So, what's your name?"

"Victoria Haven," she replied. "I really don't have a middle name, and most people call me 'Tori'." With a heavy sigh, she added, "Except for my father, that is. He only ever calls me 'Brat', and I rather feel..." As tears came to her eyes, she added, "Oh, I just miss my mommy. I wish that I still lived with her. My father doesn't even love me."

"That simply isn't right," the taxi driver replied, sympathetically. "Parents should love their children. I never really knew _my_ father too well. He simply ran out, when I was still a wee lad, even smaller than you are. He really didn't care about us, at all."

"I wish my father _would_ leave the house!" countered Tori. "That way, I wouldn't have to deal with him yelling at me - and saying that I'll never amount to anything. In fact, he sometimes says that even God doesn't love me. That's really not true - is it?"

"Of course not," the taxi driver replied, softly. "God loves everyone. In fact, we're all God's children. I don't think it's right... the way that your father treats you. I miss my mother, too. She had four children to take care of, and I was the youngest. She sure had to work hard, and we never had that much money. She loved all of us, though."

"I never had any brothers or sisters," explained Tori. "I sometimes wish I did, though. I think it'd really be fun to have someone to play with, all the time. I really have a few close friends, but we don't live together. I'm sometimes rather scared of my father."

"Well, I certainly will pray for you," suggested the taxi driver. "I've heard some very horrible things in the news. I wish I could take you home with me, and adopt you. In fact, I'd love to see you get a good education. I don't have a wife, though - so I..."

As the taxi driver drove into Hill Valley Park, Tori actually couldn't help but notice that something seemed different about the place. In several ways, the park looked a little familiar to her. Still, she really couldn't help but notice that something seemed to be a little off. She tried to shrug it off, figuring that she had an overactive imagination.

"Here you go, kiddo," the taxi driver replied, as she pulled into the parking lot. "I hope you have a very good day, and remember that you are a precious young girl. I'm sure that your mother is looking down, and watching over you. I wish you good luck, Tori!"


	5. Chapter 5

_March 14, 1987  
3:30 PM PST_

As Tori headed to the playground, he saw six other children - all of who were playing in the sandbox. There was also an adult woman, sitting on the bench. As Tori walked up, she felt very nervous. Would these children even want her to play with them? At least, anything was better than being with her father. They children seemed nice.

"Hey, come play with us!" called out the girl with wavy blond hair. "My name's Bridget Meyer - and this is my best friend, Bethany Logan. We're almost like sisters. The twin girls are Rita and Rose, and the twin boys are Rex and Ron. They're the Ungers."

"Pleased to meet you all," Tori replied, cheerfully. "My name's Tori Haven, and I live in Hilldale." As she stepped into the sandbox, she added, "My mommy was real nice, but she died. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and my father really doesn't like me."

"I'm very sorry to hear about that," Bethany commented, sympathetically. "My father just doesn't like me, either - or my mother. Fortunately, my mother did manage to get a restraining order against him. He started drinking, when I was four years old. I sure remember being quite scared of him. Whenever he was drunk, he would beat me up."

Tori stared at Bethany, with sympathy. Fortunately, her father never did beat her up - even though he theatened to, on a few occasions. She really remembered the times that he yelled at her, though - and said that she would never amount to anything.

"I sometimes feel bad for Rajan," added one of the Unger girls. "He's such a brat, and he bullies everyone. Still, his father always yells at him. His mother doesn't quite seem to be that much better. I'm real thankful that we don't have to visit them, too often."

"That really sounds awful," Tori added, rather sadly. Realizing something, she added, "Say, I know a guy named Rafe Unger. He's really a bully, too. Actually, he's a lackey of Griff Tannen - who looks very scary. They're one grade above us, but they always pick on us younger ones. Would you guys happen to be related to Rafe Unger, too?"

"We don't know a Rafe Unger," added the other Unger girl, "but there might be some relatives that we don't know about. We do know of _Biff_ Tannen, who sometimes waxes our cars. They have two sons, named Cliff and Miff - who are very dreadful."

Tori was suddenly shocked, as she recognized all of the names. Biff sometimes waxed her father's car, and he was usually grumpy. He recognized Cliff as the father of Griff Tannen - and Miff was the father if Bill Tannen, who was much nicer than his cousin.

"Cliff yells at his son a lot, too," replied Tori. "It's very hard to feel sorry for Griff, as he simply gets his jollies out of picking on us younger ones. Also, his father seems to be nicer than mine is." With a wistful sigh, she added, "It's great, being able to meet Marty McFly - but I really wish I didn't have to live with my father. He's so horrible."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bethany said, sympathetically. "Cliff really doesn't have any children, though. In fact, he's not even married. In fact, I'd be quite surprised - if he ever did find someone who'd want to marry him. He doesn't seem to like women."

"You could say that, again," replied Bridget. "I've heard of Marty McFly - and I've met him, a few times. He's a very awesome musician, as is the of his band. I do enjoy The Pinheads. I bet that, one day, his band will become real famous. What do you think?"

Tori was rather stunned, as she tried to take in everything that the girls told her. She simply knew Marty Sr to be a famous musician, and that Marty Sr _used to_ have a band called The Pinheads. Marty Sr had retired from touring nearly two years ago, as he had a strong desire to spend more time with his family. He made it sololy, though.

"Rose and I think he's very cute," added Rita. "In fact, he looks so much like Michael J Fox. I think it would be so awesome, if he and his band made it big. I happen to really like Led Zeppelin. Wouldn't it be neat, if The Pinheads made it as big as Led Zeppelin?"

"Didn't Marty McFly already become famous?" Tori asked, confused. "I mean, he may not be as well-known as Led Zeppelin - but I hear his songs on the radio, all the time. Anyway, The Pinheads are no longer together - and Marty McFly no longer tours."

"We just saw The Pinheads in concert, yesterday!" protested Rose. "Are you sure of The Pinheads breaking up? I talked to him, after the concert - and he told me that he hoped he and his band could tour Europe this summer. The thing is, I would feel very sad - if he decided to just give everything up. I mean, he just has so much talent."

"Of course, he does," Tori replied, as he was confused by what Rose said. "I'm simply happy for Marty, and he's been very famous for a little over sixteen years. It's that.. Well, he decided to retire from touring in the summer of 2005 - as he has a family."

"_2005?_" Bethany gasped, shocked. "Are you pretty sure you're okay?" Tori only stared at Bethany, blankly. "It won't be 2005 for another eighteen years." Tori quite felt dazed and confused. "The year is 1987! It won't be 2005 for a very long time!"

Tori wasn't sure of what to believe. It would certainly explain the lack of flying cars in the sky, and why the park looked quite different. Also, she did enjoy stories that had time travel in it. Still, she was sure that time travel couldn't _really_ be possible. Of course, this whole thing could be a dream. It just felt too real to be a dream, though.

"She's probably all shook up," suggested Bridget. "She has a very horrible father. I'm sure you remember what that was like for you, Bethany." Gently placing her hand on Tori's shoulder, she added, "Everything will be just fine, Tori. You're among friends."

oooooooooo

"This really is a nice evening," commented Jennifer, as she and Marty stepped into Hill Valley Park. "I'm so glad that you're feeling a little better, Marty. I mean, it's sure nice that you're concerned about her. Still, you have to admit that Doc has a point. I quite understand the dangers of paradoxes, and such. Our older selves will still be there."

"Yeah, that's true," Marty replied, sighing. "I suppose I still have trouble with thinking fourth dimensionally. I can't help but think it's more than that, though. I just feel as if there's more that we need to do. I'm trying to understand Doc's side of this, but..."

Marty really was shocked, as he suddenly caught sight of a familiar girl. She was in the playground, as she was playing with six other children. Marty realized that the girl was actually none other than Tori Haven. She was even wearing the very same clothes.

"What is it, Marty?" Jennifer asked, as she gently placed her arm around Marty. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you all right?" Marty was too stunned to reply. "It'll be all right. You still seem to be pretty shaken up over Tori. We should maybe just go home, and you can relax for awhile. I think it's best just to leave these kids alone."

"That's her, Jennifer," Marty whispered. "The girl wearing that pink and purple is the girl that I was talking to you about." As Jennifer stared blankly, Marty added, "I just feel as though... Well, she somehow must've found a way to come back with us. It's shocking to see her there. I met the other kids, last night. It was after our concert."

"Are you quite sure about that?" Jennifer asked, softly. Marty just nodded. "You and Doc used the station wagon, right?" Marty nodded, again. "I quite have a hunch that she, uh, sneaked into the back of the car. I bet that was what actually happened."

"Holy shit!" gasped Marty. "We didn't even think to look in the back. At least, it wasn't Biff Tannen! We really have to get her, right away." As he and Jennifer walked to the playground, he called, "Tori! Hey, Tori! It's me! We really would like to help you out."

"Alex?" Tori asked, as he looked up. "Is that you, Alex PJ Fox?" Turning to the other kids, she added, "That's Marty McFly?" Marty's heart was racing, as he became very worried. "Yeah, I've seen Family Ties. Michael J Fox plays Alex P Keaton. I just think he's so cute." Tori suddenly ran up to Marty, as she yelled out, "I really love you!"

"I love you, too," Marty replied, as he hugged the little girl. To the rest of the group, she added, "It's nice to see all of you, again. Tori is rather, uh... Well, Jennifer and I would like to help her out. I think it's such a shame that her father is so cruel to her."

"I'd like to help her out, too," added Regina Unger, walking up to Marty. "My children have all been friendly to her, and she's sure adorable. If you'd like me to, I could put in a word for her. I mean, she shouldn't have to live with a father who abuses her."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Unger," Marty replied, warmly. "It might be better, though, that we take care of it ourselves. She, uh, asked to help her. Therefore, we really will do everything we can. If we need your help, though - we'll call you. For now, we sure need to get her a little something to eat. I mean, I'm sure she's really feeling hungry."

"I guess it is getting pretty late," Regina said, as she glanced at her watch. "I'm sure that our children are also feeling hungry. Anyway, I think she might really be... Well, she thought that your band broke up - and that the year 2005 has already passed."

"Thank you, Mrs. Unger," replied Marty, as he felt real relieved that she didn't suspect anything more. Turning to Tori, he added, "Don't worry. I sure was thinking about you all day. I think I might be able... Well, I think that I'll be able to more to help you out."

Marty gently lifted up Tori, and he and Jennifer headed over to Doc's place. In a way, he was relieved that Tori managed to follow him to 1987. He really wished that he and Jennifer could adopt her, in this time period. As he and Jennifer were not yet married, though - he knew that it would be possible. However, there was one other possibility.


	6. Chapter 6

_March 14, 1987  
6:00 PM PST_

While Marty was carrying Tori, the little girl kept glancing up. While she noticed some airplanes and helicoptors, she really didn't seem to spot any hover-cars. She noticed some children riding on boards, as well. All of the boards simply had wheels on them, though. Were the children at the park correct? Was she actually in the year 1987?

"We're almost home," Marty commented, as he set Tori down. "I understand that you must be a little confused about... Well, I'm just not sure if I should explain everything to you. We're taking you to our friend's house. Doc should be able to help you out."

"You don't have to be scared of him, Tori," added Jennifer. "The thing is, he's quite a good-hearted person. It's really a shame, though. I mean, about your mother... and your father. I really do love both of my parents, and... Well, I sure do feel for you."

"Oh, don't make me go home, please," begged Tori, as tears came to her eyes. "I just wish that I could bring Mom back to life. I really loved her, so much!" Beginning to cry, she asked, "Why did she have to die? I was quite happy, when she was alive! It's just not fair! The thing is, I wish that there some way to... to make her come back to life?"

Marty drew Tori close to him, as tears filled his own eyes. He really had a feeling that Doc wouldn't quite approve of the idea. Still, he actually understood how the little girl felt. He simply recalled how, in the Biffhorrific world, he saw his father's gravestone.

"I really don't know what to say, Tori," Marty replied, softly. "We'll do everything that we can possibly do. I agree that you shouldn't have to stay with your father. I mean, he obviously doesn't care about you. You do deserve to have some loving parents."

"I completely agree with Marty," Jennifer added, as she lifted up Tori. "Everything will be fine. Y'know, I sometimes do find my own father to be a little too protective. Still, I understand that he really loves me... and cares about me" Turning into the driveway, she added, "Well, Tori, we're at Doc's house. You can really trust him to be helpful."

"Jenn is right, Tori," agreed Marty, as he opened up the kitchen door. "We could get you a little something to eat. I'm sure that you must be feeling quite hungry. I'm just starting to get a little hungry, as well - and I'm sure that Jenn feels the same way."

"Why weren't there any flying cars in the sky?" Tori asked, confused. "Also, Hill Valley Park looked a little different. I'm not quite sure if I understand what's going on. I'm so confused. Are you sure that this is really Hill Valley? It actually looks quite different."

"Just try to relax," Marty suggested, as he rubbed Tori's shoulders. "A little later, we'll explain everything." As Doc stepped into the room, Marty added, "You'll never believe this, Doc! This is Tori Haven, the girl that I just told you about. When Jenn and I went to Hill Valley Park, we found her there. I sure was hoping that we could help her out."

"What in the the name of Sir Isaac H Newton..." Doc started to ask, as he glanced at the girl. "Great Scott! She must have sneaked into the station wagan - causing us to, unwittingly, bring her back in time by twenty years. I must say, it's so unbelievable!"

Tori stared at Doc, wide-eyed - as she asked, "So this really is 1987? I really did travel back in time? It's not 2007?" As she glanced around the kitchen, she added, "This is so awesome. I love time travel movies, but I never thought that it would be possible."

"Oh, uh..." Doc stammered, as he seemed a little uneasy. He grabbed an unopened box of Ice Cream Cones cereal, as he threw it to Tori. "Here you go. Why don't you munch on this, while we grown-ups have a little talk. We won't be gone long." As he turned to Marty, he added, "I must say, Tori does seem like a rather adorable girl."

"She sure is," Marty agreed. "I certainly would like to help her out. I mean, she's really depending on us. She shouldn't have to stay with her abusive father. I sure don't why understand why she was placed with him, in the first place. She doesn't deserve it."

oooooooooo

"It sounds like my older self simply wishes to help Tori out," Marty commented, with a sigh. "The one major problem, though, would be with the custody battles. Her father doesn't exactly seem to love her, of course. Still, he sure might be sadistic enough... Well, he might fight against having Tori taken away. He might just be that horrible!"

"I wouldn't put it past him," agreed Jennifer. "I mean, sick as it may be, some parents rather seem to gain pleasure out of hurting their children. Somehow, I just don't think that he would quite be willing to part with her. I must say, this certainly is very sad."

"Clara and I could look into adopting her," suggested Doc. "It should be fine, I believe, if she stays here. Of course, she'll have to avoid running into her parents. I really love children - and, now that Clara and I are married... Of course, we have Jules - and..."

"This is wonderful, Doc!" gasped Jennifer. "I know that you and Clara will make great parents. I really think that Tori will be quite thrilled with the idea. Granted, she would be living in the past. Twenty years sure seems like a long time. I'm not sure if I would like to, uh, live in the '60s. It's a nice decade to visit, but I'm not sure if I'd want..."

"You're really going to do this, Doc?" Marty asked, amazed. "I mean, I'm rather happy about the idea. Still, she'll simply be in a time period that's... Well, this really is twenty years in her past. Then again, for over eight months, you did stay in the Old West."

"That must've been pretty hard," added Jennifer, nodding. "Of course, Doc, I realize that the Old West is your favourite era. Still, I'm sure that life was a bit harder. It's a great thing, though, that you've met your wife. Clara really is a wonderful person."

"I really had no choice," Doc replied, softly. "Then again, when I wrote to you, I told you not to come get me. I will admit that I'm real nervous, about the whole idea. We would have to take some precautions. As sad as it is, if her parents never meet, she never would be born. We certainly can't risk allowing that to happen. It would be..."

"Her parents didn't live in Hill Valley," Marty explained. "Come to think of it, I really do wonder what brought... will bring... her father to this town. He lives in Hilldale, which really isn't too surprising. By the time, it's probably started to turn into a wasteland."

"That's what it seems like," agreed Doc. "I guess we really have no choice, Marty, but to tell her about the time machine. I'm not sure about letting Jules know... I guess my children do deserve to know. After all, they're part of family. Still, I'm not sure of..."

"Well, I think Tori will really be happy with the idea," Marty replied, softly. "Of course, nothing could ever replace her mother. Still, I'm sure that she'll simply be happy about not having to deal with her father. Tori will just be perfectly safe, twenty years in the past. Her father would still exist, of course - but he wouldn't quite know about her..."

"I wonder what his father was like," commented Jennifer, "in this year. I'm guessing that he himself was abused. I mean, I know that people who abuse others... It's so distressing. The thing is, I wish that we could make him become a better person."

"I'm afraid that it's impossible," Doc pointed out. "I'm afraid that you really can't make people change. Granted, Marty did make his father become a more confident person. While Biff acts friendly to the family, we know that he can still be a complete jerk."

"In the new timeline," Marty pointed out, "I felt that Biff was a very decent person. I really had a hard time, in fact, believing that he used to bully my father. Granted, he sure was always trying to gyp us. After my trip to 1955, though, I see that he never quite changed. Anyway, Doc, I really appreciate what you're doing. It's wonderful!"

"I will need to run this by Clara," Doc pointed out, "but I have a feeling about... She'll probably support the idea. We'll have to make a few adjustments, of course. It really will be worth it, though. This certainly will be an interesting experience, for all of us."

"It's just quite weird," Marty commented, chucking. "Your wife is from a century in the past, and your daughter-to-be is from twenty years in the future. I really do wonder, though, how Tori would feel about this. After all, she'll actually be living in the past."

"We'll ask her, of course," replied Doc. "Clara should be coming home, very shortly. It simply would be for the best. Granted, I'm quite sure that she would miss some of the future technology. Still, if she stays here, she actually won't have to worry about her father. By the time 2007 rolls around, she'll simply end up being twenty years older."

"I really hope that this works out," Jennifer commented, nervously. "We'll sure need to come up with a cover story. We could maybe say that we simply found her at the park. Both of her parents are dead, and you're actually interested in adopting her."

"That could work," agreed Doc. "We certainly don't want her to end up in foster care. She needs to stay with us, where we can help her to adjust to this time period. I sure feel nervous. Knowing what some of the townsfolk think about me, I just feel that..."

"I just wouldn't worry about what they think," suggested Jennifer. "You and Clara are quite wonderful parents. You would do a good job. Marty and I are behind you, and it really is a wonderful thing. I'm sure that you'll both give her a very wonderful life. She certainly will be happy. I simply feel bad for children, who are stuck in her situation."

Marty really wished the best for Tori. She would have to make some adjustments. He wondered what all his older self would tell Marty Jr, though. He was sure that his son would be worried about his disappearing friend. It was twenty years away, though.


	7. Chapter 7

_March 14, 1987  
7:00 PM PST_

Tori simply couldn't remember the last time she felt so confused. Granted, on the day that she found out her mother passed away, she had been quite shocked. When she found that her father wasn't exactly fond of her, she was very dumbstruck. Still, this situation was more than a little confusing to her. Did she _really_ go back in time?

"Are you still here, Tori?" asked Dr. Brown, as he stepped into the living room. Marty and Jennifer were with him. In a softer voice, he added, "You don't have to worry. I certainly would like to help you out. You won't ever have to go back to your father."

"Do you really mean that?" Tori asked, as she looked up. "So, uh, just what's going to happen? I just feel quite scared. I mean, what if my father finds me? He's going to be very mad at me. I'm not sure if I could face him. He really likes to see me miserable."

"Your father really won't find you, Tori," Marty replied, as he lifted up Tori. "We might as well be honest. The thing is, you _did_ travel back in time. You see, the car that you hid in... Well, it was a time machine. We quite had no idea, Tori, that you were in back, so... Well, we brought you back to 1987. That's why you saw no hover-cars."

"I certainly can't believe this!" Tori gasped, stunned. "I really went back in time? By twenty years?" Marty nodded, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Wow! I wasn't even born, yet! This really is so amazing! Do you think that my father would be born?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he would be," Marty replied, softly. "I would guess that you're, uh, almost nine years old. I'm rather positive that your father was older than eleven, by the time you were born. In this year, he wouldn't know that you're his daughter."

"Anyway, Tori," Dr. Brown added, softly, "I was just thinking that... that my wife and I could adopt you. We'll simply provide you with a nice home, and we'll take good care of you. Granted, you'll quite have to get used to a few changes. You can't let anyone know that you're from the future. Do you think that you'll, uh, really be up for this?"

"I would sure love that, Dr. Brown!" gushed Tori. "I won't tell anything that I'm from... from the future. It feels so weird, saying that. I wouldn't want people to think that I'm crazy. It's actually nice to know that, in this year, my father won't be looking for me."

"You've got that right!" Dr. Brown exclaimed, as he grabbed Tori. Holding Tori close, he added, "By the way, you sure can call me 'Doc'... Well, until you feel comfortable with calling me 'Dad'. Of course, we certainly would need to get you an identity."

"You seem like such a great man, uh, Doc," Tori replied, smiling. "I was thinking about how, if I get adopted... Well, I just decided that I wouldn't mind being Victoria Haven Brown. I wouldn't have to drop my last name. I don't even have a middle name, so... Would this be possible, Doc? It would actually be so nice, Doc, to have a real family!"

"I'm sure we could do that, honey," Doc replied, as he kissed Tori's cheek. "We'll need to just come up with a cover story. Now, Tori, I ordinarily don't advocate lying. When it comes to issues related to time travel, though... Well, that would be an exception."

"I just thought of something, Doc," Tori suggested, quite excitedly. "Since I _really_ am back in 1985... Well, this means that my mother would still be alive. We could come to her place, and visit her. I mean, I really love her - and, if I could just see her, I..."

"That is entirely out of the question," protested Doc, emphatically. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that it's quite imperative for us to stay far away from her. Any interaction with your mother, Tori, could create a time paradox. I'm very sorry, but we can't take the risk. If your parents don't meet, then you'll never be born. I'm real sure that you..."

"She's just nine year old, Doc," Marty pointed out, softly. "She's certainly not going to understand all those big word." Turning to Tori, he added, "Doc is right, though. Since you're in the past, we're actually going to have to stay far away from your parents."

"Well, actually," interjected Jennifer, softly, "if we're very careful... Gee, I suddenly feel for her mother. We just have no choice, but to let her meet... Her father seems like a very nasty man. Yet, if the parents don't meet... Well, Tori wouldn't be born!"

"This is a real tough situation," Doc agreed, thoughtfully. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be fair to say that Tori can't ever see her mother. Until we think of something, though... Well, Marty, you've told me about how... During that week, in 1955, you've sure told me about how you weren't happy with your parents. It's hard to believe, though..."

"I still remember being so surprised," Marty explained, "when I saw that my family was different. Of course, I was happy. Still, it's not something that I tried to do. I really do wish that we could do the same, for Tori. Still, I remember how stressed out I felt..."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Tori commented, stunned. "I really wish that I could see my mother, though. Even if I can't quite tell her who I am... I wonder if she would still like me, even though she wouldn't know about me being her daughter. It's just..."

"Try not to worry about it, honey," Doc suggested, softly. "Say, Marty and Jenn, why don't you take Tori out? Take her to Pizza Hut, or something. She must be feeling very hungry, and... Clara should be home, very soon. She did mention that she'd be rather interested in, uh, adopting a child. We simply will have to use some caution, though."

Tori felt real happy, as she realized that her life was about to improve. Of course, she would miss Marty Jr. She then realized Marty Jr was the son of... Marty! It seemed so strange to think that this younger Marty was the same person as her friend's father.

oooooooooo

"I simply don't know what to say," Clara replied, stunned. "I mean, I really do feel for Tori. Are you sure, though... Well, do you think that it's a real good idea for her to... live twenty years in her past? Are you quite sure that Marty's and Jenn's older selves aren't able to adopt her? I'm sure that she's a very adorable girl, but we have to..."

"Well, it's not like I didn't really put any thought into it," Doc replied, softly. "Before I met you, I sure had already settled into the Old West. It was for over eight months, in fact. I remember writing Marty the letter, and telling him to not go and get me."

"Yeah, that simply was a long time," agreed Clara. "It really took a long time, y'know, for me to settle into the future. I've had so much, Emmett, to adjust to. Of course, it sure is a wonderful idea. I mean, the idea that you just wish to help out Tori Haven."

"Marty feels so strongly," Doc explained, "about the whole thing. He sure was in tears about it, in fact. He was thinking of how, in the old timeline, he wasn't... Well, he sure wasn't very happy with his family. I simply do tend to forget about it, sometimes - as I never was a part of that timeline. At any rate, as for Tori, neither of her parents..."

"Well, I never really said that I wasn't happy about the idea," replied Clara. "If you're sure that there won't be any problems... Well, in that case, I'm really all for it. I'm still quite curious, though. Why couldn't Marty and Jennifer, from 2007, just adopt her?"

"There is the whole issue of custody battles," Doc explained. "Things could rather get messy. She's quite afraid, Clara, of her father. He really doesn't treat her, uh, all too well. No child should be forced to live in such a situation. She really deserves better."

"I agree with you, Emmett," replied Clara, softly. "This really will be a strange family, though. After all, I'm from the past - and Tori's from the future. As for Jules, I guess he's from this time - as he was simply born here. This certainly would make our family be, uh, interesting. I sure do like her last name, by the way. 'Haven' is a nice word."

"Yeah, that is it," agreed Doc. "Say, do you remember last November? That was when Marty and I, from an alternate reality, came here. The thing is, I simply can remember my other self mentioning that... that 'Haven' was the name of his baby daughter."

"Say, Emmett," Clara suggested, as her lips curved into a smile, "do you think that she might really consider just using 'Haven' for her first name? I mean, you mentioned that she loves her last name - and that she resents how her father wanted to change..."

"Well, it's up to her," Doc replied, smiling back. "Hmm, Haven Victoria Brown. That sure sounds like a nice name. We could ask her about it. I really do have to think of a cover story. For obvious reasons, we sure can't explain where she really came from. I guess we could maybe... Hmm, we could say that both of her parents died - and that she..."

"Don't worry about it, right now," Clara replied, as she placed her arm around Doc. "I really am proud of you, Emmett. It's great that you want to do the right thing. In the future, though... Well, you know what I mean. You should be a little more careful."

"Yeah, you're quite right," agreed Doc. "It definitely could've been worse. It could've been Biff Tannen, again! That simply wouldn't've been good. Still, as Marty said, I do think that there certainly was a good reason... for Tori being placed in our path."

"I simply do see your point, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "She seems to be perfectly harmless. Still, next time, you might not be very lucky. I mean, I remember you telling me the story about... Well, you found yourself in this world - where Biff was real rich, and he managed to corrupt the world. I'm sure that you wouldn't want a repeat..."

Doc smiled, as he drew Clara closer to him. He realized that his wife had a good point. He always wondered what became of his other self, who had been committed. It sure was a terrible thing to think about. Still, he knew that Tori wouldn't be any problem.


	8. Chapter 8

_March 15, 1987  
1:30 PM PST_

"Isn't this wonderful, Marty?" Jennifer asked, as the two were eating at Francesca's Italian Diner. "Doc and Clara are actually planning to adopt Tori! I can really tell that she's excited." In a quieter voice, she added, "Can you simply imagine what it would be like, having Doc as your father? That Tori is certainly one lucky girl, isn't she?"

"I'm so glad that we could help her," Marty replied, softly. "I suppose you're getting a bit tired of hearing me talk about the old timeline - but, when my parents weren't that successful, I kind of wished that Doc could be my father. Granted, I feel real bad..."

"It's all right, Marty," Jennifer whispered, as she placed her hand on Marty's arm. "I'm always curious, actually - as I was never a part of the timeline. I think Doc really does make a great father. Jules is such an adorable little boy. I wonder what he'll be like."

"Maybe he'll be like his father," suggested Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. "Anyway, I greatly do respect my father. The thing, for him, this is a pretty special day. It's really been 24 years ago, since he's been honoured. I really do enjoy reading his stories. Of course, it's strange to think that I've inspired him to write A Match Made In Space."

"Oh, Marty, that's wonderful!" gushed Jennifer. "In all honesty, it's quite hard for me to imagine your parents not being the successful people that they are. Your mother's such a wonderful person, as well. I won't have to worry about any in-law problems!"

"When I was a little boy," Marty explained, with a sense of nostalgia, "I wanted to be just like him. Of course, I'm talking about _this_ timeline. In fact, before going back to 1955, I never would've imagined him to be a wimp. It's so strange, how things..."

"You've really made a big difference," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I admit, though, that I'm a little concerned about one thing. If Tori is going to be staying in her past... This makes me feel very nervous. I'm not just concerned about the continuum, but how is she... Well, how is she going to adjust to staying in the past? I mean, she might..."

"That's a good point," Marty agreed, thoughtfully. "For me, I guess that would be like living in 1967. Of course, there are things that I love about the '60s. Still, there really are many things that I would miss. To be honest, I haven't thought much about..."

"Think of how hard Clara had it," pointed out Jennifer, "when she actually moved into the... moved a century into her future. Being a little girl, she maybe won't have quite as much difficulty. Of course, she'd be happy to not have to live with her father."

"Yeah, I was thinking more about that," replied Marty. "We know that she wasn't real happy, when she had to live with her father. I figured that Tori wouldn't mind living in the past, if it would get her away from her father. Still, I can see what you're saying. There willl a few adjustment to be made, which could actually be somewhat difficult."

"Well, I do wish for the best," Jennifer replied, softly. "Of course, I simply agree that nobody should be forced to live with an abusive parent. I figured that there might be some other options, though. In all honesty, though, I can't seem to think of any."

"There's simply one thing that I _am_ concerned about," admitted Marty. "What is my older self going to say to Marty Jr, when he asks what happened to his friend? If anything, it's going to hard to explain. He actually seemed to really care about her."

"You'll have twenty years, Marty," Jennifer pointed out, gently. "It's certainly seems strange, though, how you talk about your older self. I mean, you're really acting like he's a different person - instead of, well, you. I suppose it's actually rather similar to the tense trouble that sometimes comes out of discussing our time travel trips."

"Right, exactly," Marty replied, softly. "That is one of the very confusing things about time travel. At any rate, I'm very glad that Doc and Clara are willing to help out Tori. I felt so bad, when she pleaded to stay with me. I sure would like for her to be happy."

oooooooooo

"I sure would love to be Haven Victoria Brown!" squealed the little girl, excitedly. "This is very wonderful! Granted, I'll miss Marty Jr... and some of my other friends. Still, I'm happy to not have to live with my father. It feels so strange to think that, by the time 2007 comes around, I'll be twenty years older. My father really won't recognize me!"

"We'll still have to come up with a cover story," Doc pointed out, gently. "After all, we can't exactly explain that you're from the future. Now, Tori... Haven... you do rather realize that you'll have to give up some of the technology that you're used to, right?"

"I don't mind," replied Haven, smiling. "It could be much worse, after all. I simply could have ended up in the 1950s!" As Doc burst out laughing, she asked, "What's so funny about that, Doc? I mean, Dad? Actually, I guess I wouldn't mind - if I can be with..."

"You'll really have to ask Marty about that one," Doc explained, chuckling. "We'll have to get you registered for school, as well. Haven, this next part is very important. You cannot know anyone about the time machine, or that you came from the future. That could be very dangerous, otherwise. You _especially_ cannot tell the Tannens."

"Don't let _anyone_ know," insisted Clara. "This would include any of your friends, no matter how much you simply feel you can trust them. If anybody asks about your past, just tell them that you really don't feel like talking about it. At least, for now."

"I feel a little, uh, nervous," stammered Haven. "Of course, I'd be happy to have you guys for my parents. I quite don't mind living in this year. I sure don't like much of the music from the future. Most of what I really listen to comes from the '80s, anyway."

"I guess you'll be able to adjust, then," Doc replied, as he lifted up Haven. "Clara was very concerned about that. I guess now's really the time to tell you. You see, Clara is also from another time period. She's from the past. I just ended up meeting her, back in the Old West. I was stuck in 1885 for over eight months, and then I met Clara."

"The Old West?" Haven asked, with curiosity. "Is it actually a lot like what you see in westerns? Did it have cowboys, Indians, outlaws, and all that stuff? I wouldn't want to live there, but it sounds like a neat era to visit. Were there saloons there, too?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Doc replied. "Not too surprisingly, soon after I brought Clara to 1985, she's developed such a fondness for westerns. Goin' South happens to be one of her favourites, in fact. Of course, she really happens to look a lot like Julia Tate."

"Deputy Towfield looks a little like you, too," pointed out Clara. "Well, I think I'd like to take a trip back to the Old West. I certainly miss my folks. My parents were real great people. I also miss my sister, Greta. She had a beautiful baby daughter, named Ivy. I think it would be real great, if we could go into the past. I sure tend to miss my era."

"Well, I'm pretty sure we could arrange for that," Doc explained, softly. "I'm glad that Marty convinced me to bring you into the future. I understand that it couldn't be very easy for you. I guess that would really sort of be like me settling in the year 2085."

"This is so fascinating!" Haven breathed, with astonishment. "This whole thing seems like a dream. It's just hard to believe that this is all real. I guess I'll really be a part of one interesting family. I still wish that I could bring my mother back to life, though."

"I'm afraid that it's actually out of the question," Doc replied, sadly. "Now, before we simply start making plans for adoption, we'll need to make sure that you'd actually be happy living in the past. I mean, we rather don't wish to push you into anything. You might really want to think of what all you'd be giving up, and if it's actually worth it."

"My father didn't really let me have anything," explained Haven, as tears began to fill her eyes. "I actually won't be giving up anything. Well, except for my friends. I really will miss them... especially Marty Jr. He's been so supportive of me, and everything."

"Marty and Jennifer do quite have a lot to be proud of," commented Doc, as he broke out into a smile. "After all, they've certainly taught their children to be compassionate people. If we let you stay... Remember what we've said about the time machine?"

"I won't tell anyone about the time machine," insisted Haven. "I absolutely promise. I simply will keep this a secret." With a sudden giggle, she added, "I can hardly believe that I'm actually living... in the past! I sure hope that I'll be able to fit in. I feel a little nervous. I mean, what if the other kids actually think that I'm some sort of freak?"

"Didn't you already make some friends?" Doc asked, gently. "I mean, when you were at the park." Haven nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Just try to relax, okay? I simply feel that you need to not be so nervous. You seem like a very well-mannered girl."

"If you show a little common courtesy towards other people," added Clara, "I'm quite sure that that the other kids will like you. You just have to apply the Golden Rule. It'll certainly get you far. Treat other people the same way you want to be treated."

"Clara is absolutely right," agreed Doc, softly. "Well, as long as you promise not to let anyone know about the time machine, we'll sure be happy to have you. I can tell that Jules really likes you. I can trust that you'd make a wonderful big sister. We simply do love you, Haven. You've been very helpful, and very well-behaved. I sure love you!"

Haven was thrilled, as she bounced on her father's lap. It felt so nice to be loved. His father had never told her that he loved her. She didn't care that she'd be living in the past. She simply liked knowing that she'd belong to a real family, with loving parents.


	9. Chapter 9

_March 24, 1987  
1:30 PM PST_

Haven felt quite elated, as she skipped out of the courthouse. Doc and Clara were a little behind her. She really couldn't remember the last time that she felt so happy. It simply felt nice, having a set of parents who truly loved her. While she would have a few adjustments to make, she figured that 1987 wasn't such a bad year to live in.

"Well, Haven," Doc exclaimed, as lifted up the little girl, "it's official! You now belong to us. I say that it's quite time for a little celebration! How would you like to go out for ice cream?" Hugging her, he whispered, "Welcome to our family, Haven Victoria Brown!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Haven squealed, excitedly. It simply was a nice word. She could never bring herself to call her biological father by that name. While Dr. Emmett Brown might not be her biological father, he was a "true daddy" - and Haven sure loved him.

"Marty and Jenn said that they'd join us as Dairy Queen," added Clara. "I must say, it sure seems like we're one unique family. I mean, I'm from the past - and Haven's from the future." Grabbing Haven from Doc, she continued, "Nonetheless, we are one true family!" To Haven, she whispered, "I understand that you miss your old mother..."

"It's okay, Mommy," Haven replied, softly. "It is true that I miss my old mother, and I never will forget about her. I'd think she'd be quite happy with you and Daddy taking me in, and... Well, I think she'd want me to call you 'Mommy'. You're both special..."

"I'd never wish to replace your old mother," Clara assured her new daughter. "In fact, if you ever _were_ to stop thinking about your old mother... Well, I'd actually feel a little concerned about you. I'd never dream of asking you to stop thinking about her."

Haven smiled, as she realized how much her new parents really cared. Granted, she'd always miss her biological mother. Still, it felt quite nice to be out of the cluches of her biological father. By the time that she'd return to 2007, in twenty years, there'd quite be no way for her father to recognize her. She certainly had nothing to worry about.

"Would you like to go listen to some Led Zeppelin?" offered Doc. "I brought along the untitled album. I simply still remember how, when I first met Marty, that was the first album I played. He was such a big fan. I must say, you've got great taste in music."

"I never figured that I'd become so used to this newfangled rock and roll music," Clara commented, shaking her head. "I still don't care for the very noisy stuff, but I'm really come to appreciate some of the ballads. I guess I'm turning into a modern woman."

"My old mother really liked Led Zeppelin," explained Haven. "She was also a huge fan of, well, Marty McFly. I guess you wouldn't quite want me telling him about his future rock star career. He is quite good, though. I mean, he _will_ be good. Actually, he already is good - but... Well, I'm sure you know what I mean. He has a lot of talent."

"Actually, you shouldn't've even told _us_," replied Doc, "but, yeah, I do see what you mean. I actually enjoy all kinds of music, including rock. Sometime, I really should play you the saxaphone. I can also play a few rather simple melodies, on the piano."

"I wanted to take piano lessons," commented Haven, "but my mother just could never afford it. I'd sure also love to play the guitar. Marty... older Marty... played for me, a few times. I wonder what's caused The Pinheads to dissolve. The bands seems to..."

"We'll have to find out," Doc explained, "through the natural course of time. Knowing Marty, though, I'm sure there was a real good reason. It's really not good to jump to conclusions." With a wistful sigh, he added, "I really remember the fateful day, when John Bonham died. I can recall how sad Marty was, and how he was crying about it."

"Y'know, my old mother nearly went to a Marty McFly concert," continued Haven. "He was supposed to perform, near where my old mother lived. He really couldn't make it, though. There was something about family commitments. She was able to see him..."

"Please, Haven," Doc interjected, "don't tell us any more. I understand that you are a little excited, but we really shouldn't know all too much about the future. After all, the more that you tell us, the harder things will be... for us. I hope you can understand."

"Right," Haven replied, softly. "I can remember how, shortly before bedtime, our local radio station had a real small program. It was called Get the Led Out. They would play about three or four Led Zeppelin songs, in a row. I always wanted to hear it. It's very awesome. I remember having a babysitter, though - who didn't understand why I..."

"Well, Haven, we have to go pick up Jules," Doc explained, gently. "It really was nice of Regina Unger to help out. I think we'll quite have time to listen to a whole side of a Led Zeppelin tape, as we drive over. Does that sound like a good idea, sweetheart?"

Haven smiled, as the trio stepped into the Browns' car. This seemed like a dream come true. She felt real pleased, knowing that she now belonged to a family. She also loved her new name. One thing was certain. Haven simply had so much to look forward to.

oooooooooo

"Well, Jenn," Marty commented, as the couple was heading to Dairy Queen, "this sure is the big day. I'm real happy for Tori... I mean, _Haven_. Y'know, I think this really was destiny. It's just very nice to know that we've brought our... _will_ bring our... children up to be compassionate people. It's a far cry from the first time that we..."

"I was the one who saw what our future family was like," Jennifer reminded Marty. "It sure wasn't a real pretty picture. I'm glad that you've really learned to overcome your 'chicken' problem. After all, we sure won't have to get married in the Chapel o' Love!"

"Yeah, like I should even value Needles' opinion!" scoffed Marty. "I mean, he's simply nothing but a punk. It's certainly not as though anyone who really counts would care what Douglas Needles thinks! I most certainly wouldn't want to be working with him!"

"You've gone a very long ways," Jennifer commented, as she playfully slugged Marty's arm. "It's sure strange to think that we're no longer children. One day, you and I were paired up - and we had to do a class assignment. Soon after that, we fell in love. It's a rather unique story - and some might actually say that it's real lame, or unromantic..."

"Aw, Jenn," murmured Marty, as they stepped into Dairy Queen, "there's nothing that unromantic about it. Not all love stories have to start with a bang. I really wasn't even all that fond of Mr. Clark, but we certainly do have to give credit... where it's due."

"There's Tori!" called out Jennifer, excitedly. "I mean, Haven. This really looks like one happy family." As a couple walked up to the table, she continued, "It's so nice, Marty, to see Haven enjoying herself." To the Browns, she called out, "How do you all do?"

"Hello, buddy," Marty called out, as he ruffled Haven's hair. "How do you enjoy being part of the Brown family?" Haven just smiled, as he continued, "I just told my parents about you, and... Well, they said that they'd certainly love to meet you. Of course, I didn't tell them that you were from the future. I don't think they'd be ready for that."

"This is sure awesome, Marty," Haven replied, enthusiastically. "In a way, I really will miss your son. I quite see the family resemblance. Daddy says that I'm not supposed to tell you about your future. You do end up becoming a wonderful father, though."

"That's certainly enough for me," Marty replied, smiling. He could quite remember bits and pieces of his future, from when he was possessed by his older self - and then his future son. Still, everything seemed fuzzy. He did have a good feeling, nonetheless.

"I simply don't think I'll mind living in the '80s," Haven continued. "I love playing the old Nintendo games, and I really enjoy a lot of the music. Too much of what I've heard, in 2007, tends to really suck!" After a brief pause, she asked, "So, Marty, just what was it like - when you were stuck in 1955? Was it hard for you... to adjust to the period?"

"Oh, it was a very difficult week!" Marty replied, as he burst out laughing. "I missed a lot, about living in the '80s. Of course, there was also the fact that I rather disrupted my parents first meeting - and I spent the rest of the week, making them fall in love."

"I sure hope I'd never have to do that," Haven commented, shuddering. "I mean, my parents never liked each other. I guess I should consider myself lucky. I sure do wish that I could, uh, prevent my old mom from... but, in that case, I'd never be born!"

"Aw, Haven," murmured Marty, as he began to rub the little girl's shoulders. He sure hadn't thought much of a situation like that, in all honesty. He began to ponder over how, in the original timeline, he believed his own family life to be rather terrible. Still, even that life couldn't began to compare to what all the little girl had been through.

"Let's just enjoy our ice cream," suggested Clara, as she began to feed Jules. "I think we should consider ourselves grateful. After all, things have worked out to be fine. It is such a joy, being a mother to two very lovely children. I really couldn't be happier."

"Well, I'm real happy that you guys are happy," Jennifer replied, smiling. "Now, if you don't mind, Marty and I sure would like to get some ice cream. We'll be right back." To Marty, she added, "I do have a good feeling. I think we'll be in... for a great future."

Marty smiled, as the couple headed towards the counter. It was such a good feeling, knowing that Haven was headed towards a wonderful life. There were several times, when he wondered what it would be like - had Doc adopted _him_. At any rate, he felt elated. He had a great feeling, that would be many wonderful moments ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

_March 14, 2007  
2:30 PM PST_

Marty Sr had a feeling that there was something real unusual about today. For some reason, though, he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. His wife was at the Department of Social Services, as she became a child psychologist. His children really were enjoying themselves, no doubt, with their friends. They should be home, soon.

As Marty Sr realized what a nice family he had, he smiled. He felt quite pleased that, nearly two years ago, he really decided to retire from touring. He'd always be a rock musician, at heart. He simply valued his family, above all else - including his career.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Marty Jr called out, as he ran into the house. He sat on his father's lap, as he added, "I'm just so concerned about Tori Haven. I mean, his father sure is mean. Are you sure that we can't, uh, adopt her? She really does like you, Daddy."

"Well, honey, I'd really _love_ to help out," Marty Sr replied, as he placed his arms around his son. "It's just that... Well, there are, uh, custody laws. You quite have to understand, son... If I simply had my way, Junior, I'd snatch poor young Tori away - and I'd kick her father's ass, right into next Tuesday! I can't simply do that, though."

"Aw, shucks," muttered Marty Jr. "When we were at the cafe, Dad, we met this very nice young man. His name was Alex PJ Fox. He simply mentioned that he was related to, uh, Michael J Fox. In a few ways, Dad, Alex sort of reminded me of... of you."

"Alex PJ Fox," muttered Marty Sr, as something about the name really seemed all too familiar. It simply wasn't just because the name was a combination of "Alex P Keaton" and "Michael J Fox", either. Suddenly, he realized that Alex PJ Fox was... himself!

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Marty Jr asked, concerned. Of course, nothing was exactly _wrong_. Everything was all coming back to him, though. He sure remembered his younger self's visit to this very day. He begin to remember it, very vividly. It felt too surreal, and it was actually just too much to take in. "Do you need an Advil, Daddy?"

"No, honey, I'll be rather fine," Marty Sr replied, as he squeezed his son. "Haven and Todd will coming back, soon. I sure was thinking, this summer, we could take you and Marly to Great America. What do you think, pumpkin? Does that sound like real fun?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy!" Marty Jr squealed, excitedly. "We could maybe bring Tori with us. It would certainly give her a little something to, uh, look rather forward to." Marty Sr chucked, as his son seemed real enthusiastic. It would, of course, be unneccessary.

"If she's still here, we could consider it," Marty Sr replied, softly. She could hardly wait for Haven and Todd to arrive, as she was counting on the former to just come up with a cover story. While he really wished that he could just tell his son the whole truth, he figured that it wasn't a good idea. It was better to wait, until his son was a little older.

"Y'know, Daddy, I hope for her to get a good home," Marty Jr commented, softly. "I mean, I'll really miss her. She's been quite a good friend. However, as you're always saying, we should put other people's needs... before our own. I want her to be..."

"... happy?" Marty Sr suggested, smiling. As his son nodded, he just realized that this would making coming up with a cover story be rather easier. "I must say, son, I really am proud of you. You care so much for the downtrodden. It makes me feel happy."

"Hey, Daddy?" Marty Jr asked, very quietly. As his father looked up, he added, "Why is Tori's dad so mean to her? The thing is, Daddy, I thought that parents were always supposed to love their children. After all, you and Mommy have always really been so loving to Marly and me. Why is it, that some parents really don't love their children?"

"Well, son, it's just..." Marty Sr started to say. Suddenly, he was at a loss of what to say. It really was a sad issue to think about - and, the truth was, he just wasn't very sure of how to answer his son's question. "Not everyone knows how to be loving."

"Why not?" Marty Jr asked, confused. Tears welled up in Marty Sr's eyes, as he really had no clue of how to explain how some parents could be so abusive. He just thought of his childhood, from the originating timeline. Maybe that could provide an answer.

"Some people have very troubled lives," explained Marty Sr. "Perhaps, they've been abused by their own parents - or else, their lives are just messed up. Now, I'm really not saying that... that it's any sort of excuse. I mean, no child deserves to suffer at the hands of... of the people, that they're supposed to trust the most. It is tragic."

"I'm simply glad that you and Mommy are so loving," Marty Jr replied, as he threw his arms around his father. "You've always been there... for Marly and me. I can always trust you. I know that I can tell you anything, and trust you not to... to yell at me."

"I'm very happy to hear that, sweetheart," Marty Sr replied, as he held his son close. He glanced at the clock, and realized that Haven and Todd would soon be arriving. In fact, he was so happy... that the story of Haven Victoria Brown had a happy ending.

oooooooooo

As Haven Brown was driving back into Hill Valley, she really understand well about the significance of this date. She could just remember how, on this day, her twenty years younger self hid in the back of a station wagon - which strongly resembled the vehicle that her mother drove, before she died. That trip, of course, changed her whole life.

Gradually, her new memories were starting to return to her. While, for the most part, not much has changed - there simply was one relatively minor difference. Although, it maybe shouldn't be considered minor. She recalled having an additional close friend.

Haven smiled, just as she glanced at her young son. His name was Todd, and he was almost nine years old. He was the additional friend, in question. Todd was quite close to Marty Jr, which meant that... he'd also be a close friend to the young Tori Haven!

Haven's thoughts really turned to her younger brothers, Jules and Verne. At twenty and eighteen, respectively - the boys were actually grown up. Jules was dating Gina Vincent - while Verne was dating Tina, Gina's twin brother. Both couples appeared to be tight. At nineteen years old, the twins were right between the ages of the boys.

There were times, in all honesty, when Haven envied her younger brothers. Even as she had a wonderful son, she sometimes longed for a husband. While she sure didn't regret having Todd, who was a dear... His father was an entirely different matter!

When she was nineteen, she fell for a boy - named Warren Abrams. Warren was such a charmer. Unfortunately, he actually was also a womanizer. She really was drunk, on champaign - when she ended up losing her virginity to him! It was a real shameful act.

Her thoughts turned to Goldie Wilson III. There was a time, where Haven felt herself being very attracted to him. There simply was one problem, though. Her friend, Patti Franklin, also became quite attracted to him. As Goldie III was seven years younger, Patti used to babysit him. For a long time, Goldie III's love for Patti was unrequited.

All that had really changed, though, shortly after Patti returned to Hill Valley. Haven and Patti ended up attending a party, where Goldie III also showed up. Haven quite was shocked, when she realized that the eighteen-year-old Goldie was rather sexy.

Patti seemed to feel the same way. She didn't seem to think that it was right to fall for a boy, who he used to babysit. Eventually, though, she rather decided to confess her feelings. When it was obvious that Goldie preferred Patti, Haven decided to concede.

"Mommy?" Todd asked, quite softly. Haven smiled at her son, while she tried to keep her eyes on the road. While Haven's life was far from perfect, she had very much to be thankful for. As she thought of Todd, she simply never considered abortion as an option. She never even considered using a time machine, to prevent her pregnancy.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Haven asked, as she finally drove into the city limits of Hill Valley. For quite some time, she was planning to take Todd to Great America - as to avoid messing with the events of this day, and potentially creating a time paradox.

"I noticed that you've really been so quiet," Todd replied, concerned. "I mean, I sure loved going to Great America - but, uh... Well, I rather can't help but notice that you seem to... seem to have... a lot on your mind. Is there something... troubling you?"

"Oh, honey, no!" Haven replied, as she burst out laughing. "It's really, uh... Well, it's grown up stuff. I simply don't think you'd understand." In a way, it was true. Maybe, when Todd is quite older, she'd explain _everything_ to him. For now, though, she really didn't wish to confuse the young boy. "Well, we just arrived at the McFlys."

"Haven! Todd!" Marty Jr squealed, as he ran up to them. His father also began to run up. "How did you like going to Great America? Did you simply have a lot of fun? Daddy says that, this summer, he'll take us to Great America. So, what's the deal with Tori?"

"Well, I sure do have good news for you," Haven replied, as she lifted up Marty Jr. "I found a loving family - and they have the means necessary, to take Tori in. I'm afraid that, uh, you wouldn't be able to say 'good bye'. I'm sure she'll quite remember you."

"That's okay," Marty Jr replied, cheerfully. "Just, if you do see her, tell her that I wish her the best of luck - and I do hope that she's happy." Haven just smiled and nodded, as she set Marty Jr down. It felt so strange - thinking that the young boy was, at one time, a classmate of hers. Maybe, one day, she'll reveal her true identity to Marty Jr.


End file.
